vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgaine Le Fay (DCAU)
Summary Morgaine le Fey was a powerful and evil sorceress hailing from Arthurian times. Her one goal is to put her son, Mordred, on the throne of Camelot (and by extension, the world)—a quest that she had worked ceaselessly for centuries to fulfill. She hid her true features behind an exquisite mask. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Morgaine Le Fay Origin: DC Animated Universe Gender: Female Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Witch Powers and Abilities: Magic (Is an extremely knowlegable and powerful witch with centuries of experience of different forms of magic), Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Aura (Can generate an aura of magical energy), Forcefield Creation (Can create barriers of magical energy), Attack Reflection (With her forcefields), Life-Force Absorption, Longevity (Via Life-Force Absorption), Mind Manipulation, Telepathy (Superior to the likes of Martian Manhunter), Mind Control, Illusion Creation (Created a powerful illusion of Mars when J'onn J'onzz saw his family alive), Air Manipulation, Reality Warping, Transmutation (Turned Hickman into a giant worm. Transformed numerous modern buildings into a giant medieval castle), Life Manipulation (Can give life to inanimate objects), Age Manipulation (Cast a spell that transformed Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman and John Stewart into children), Explosion Manipulation (Can generate explosions of dark magical energy), Creation (Created a brooch that shone whenever Etrigan approached as well as a branding iron to separate the demon from his human host), Poison Manipulation (Poisoned Jason Blood with a viper's kiss), Power Nullification (Nullified Martian Manhunter's shapeshifting abilities), Power Bestowal (Granted eternal youth to her son Mordred), Flight, Teleportation (Of herself and others), Resistance to Telepathy and Mind Manipulation (Is highly resistant to psychic attacks and attempts to penetrate her mind) Attack Potency: Small City level (Can easily harm the likes of Etrigan and members of the Justice League like Martian Manhunter. Her physical AP should be comparable to her durability) Speed: Supersonic flight speed with Relativistic combat speeds and reactions (Can fly at this speed and easily react to the attacks of beings like Etrigan and Wonder Woman) Lifting Strength: Likely Class M with Magic Striking Strength: Small City Class Durability: Small City level (Survived being blasted by Etrigan's flames and showed no sign of being harmed by them shortly afterwards) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, at least dozens of meters via energy projection and telekinesis. Hundreds of meters via other powers. Standard Equipment: Her Brooch, Branding Iron (formerly) Intelligence: Extremely High. Morgaine is an extremely powerful and knowledgable witch who has centuries of experience with magic, knowing about the existence of numerous powerful magical artifacts like the Philosopher Stone or the Amulet of First Magic, and multiple powerful spells and ritual. She was also skilled enough to create her own powerful magical artifacts. Weaknesses: Is forced to regularly drain youth from young people to preserve her own. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Air Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Life Users Category:Age Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Creation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Tyrants Category:Witches Category:Cartoon Characters Category:DC Animated Universe